The Horcrux
by KissedAngel
Summary: Not only could one make a horcrux out of a simple item, but also out of something as complicated as a living thing, or more accurate to what Voldemort was doing, a person. Mature content. Romantic content will appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.  
>This is my first fanfiction ever and i hope that who ever reads it will find it intresting.<br>This is something i have been thinking about for a few days and thought why not write it down while i have the inspiration.  
>A promise i can make now.<br>Snape will be in here alot.  
>Thank you for even comming this far.<br>Let us begin.

~*******~******~*******~  
>The Intro.<p>

A horcrux is an item where a dark wizard or witch places a piece of their soul.  
>Meaning that if their body were to be destroyed they would still live on because of the piece of soul that was not destroyed.<br>There for one would be close to immortal. The more horcruxes you were to produce the closer to immortality you would be.

But how would you split your soul.  
>The trick is simple.<br>To split the soul you have to commit the darkest of all acts one could make.  
>This act would rip the soul in pieces.<br>The act you ask?  
>Murder.<p>

Tom riddle, more known by his later name, Lord Voldemort, had made an astonishing amount of horcruxes.  
>They were already 6. Any dark wizard would be considered lucky if they were able to make two.<br>The process was so difficult that the few people who had tried to make a second one all had failed, (and the number was not that big)  
>But not the dark lord, no. He had made 6 of them, but he still needed one more. He wanted one more.<br>That was what he was doing this dark night. A big mansion on top of a mountain.  
>Inside a very dark room he stood. The walls were painted black. Hardly any furniture.<br>Except for a table in the middle of it with a few candles hovering above, spreading a soft light.  
>Something laid on top of the table, covered with a filthy piece of cloth. A quiet moan could be heard from what was under neat.<br>"mr Pettigrew... You can uncover it" Voldemort said quietly. The short man did as the Lord had told him.  
>He uncovered a womans body with trembling hands. She was as thin as someone could get without starving to death.<br>The blue bruises was evidence of constant physical abuse. Her belly was swollen, but for a woman in her state it looked bad.  
>Inside her another was growing, sucking out every hunch of energy that was consumed.<br>The woman turned her head to face the lord. Her eyes were tired and red from crying. They were decorated with heavy dark circles underneat.  
>She tried to move her hand but was not able to. She was to weak. "m-my lord." She whispered between her soar lips.<p>

Not only could one make a horcrux out of a simple item, but also out of something as complicated as a living thing,  
>or more accurate to what Voldemort was doing, a person.<br>Making a horcrux out of a living thing have never been attempted before.  
>And never did it cross anyones mind until now to make one out of a human being.<p>

The womans gaze looked upon the two men Voldemort had brought with him.  
>One of them was Pettigrew she did not feel comfortable with him looking at her in this state.<br>But what could she do? Her eyes landed on the other one. "Lucius..." She whispered while tear started to pour out of her eyes.  
>The man turned away with a stern look in his face.<br>The blond witch took a deep breath that turned into a sob. She looked again to see voldemorts face, his eyes filled with a hint of annoyance.  
>Holding her breath for a few seconds calmed her down quickly.<br>Her next breath was a trembling mess, but she did not cry anymore.  
>The Lord placed his hand upon the woman's stomach. He could feel a light kick against his hand.<br>His thought were almost thinking it. Almost getting filled with wonder. But he quickly removed his hand from the stomach.  
>He was again focused on the horcrux. "the baby is strong enough already"<br>He poked the woman's stomach again but this time with his wand. He did it hard as she let out a moan.  
>Voldemort were pleased to see a bruise come fourth after he took the want away. "You see, this is the properties of a pure bloodline"<br>The woman was crying again. "please... don't kill me" She begged.  
>The dark Lord took her hand in his and smiled gently. "you will live for as long as i need you... my love"<br>The man let her hand go and turned around. A movement with his hand and Lucius held out a box for him.  
>Voldemort opend it slowly. His fingers stroke the little blade inside.<br>A dagger made from silver and with a handle covered with gemstones.  
>Voldemort took it in his hands. He turned around to face the woman and presented the dagger to her.<br>"this is for you" He said with a smile.  
>His smile grew wicked the moment he lifted the dagger into the air and stabbed her in the stomach.<br>Her scream filled the room, it pierced through the wood and echoed through out the entire building.

She had no voice left when voldemort finally lifted a baby out of her womb.  
>She could not see what they were doing with it. But it never made a sound.<br>Time passed by very slow. She could hear a long spell be cast upon what ever they were doing.  
>They soon turned around showing her an egg. "One last thing now" Voldemort told her.<br>He came close and let her touch the egg before he lifted his wand, speaking the unforgivable spell.  
>As if time stood still she suddenly had the urge to tell someone. Someone had to know. Someone had to save the child."<br>She let a fragment of her memory seep out into the air like an invisible moth. The green light consumed her soul.  
>Falling into darkness.<br>The horcrux was complet.  
>A success.<p>

12 years later.  
>The world of magic was a happy place.<br>There was at the moment not anything in the world to worry about.  
>The Dark lord had been vanquished 10 years ago when he tried to kill a baby boy.<br>His name was as you may know was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
>One of the greater news for a long time was when Harry returned to their world.<br>He was now attending Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft.  
>The young Potter was a really good student. Only a three months into the term and rumours told that he already was a seeker for Gryffindors quidditch team.<br>Harry was doing really well wich made the most people happy.

Albus Dumbledor was quite satisfied with the situation. Harry was doing good he was making friends.  
>Even though they have had minor problems, Albus cleared his throat, everything seemed to go on well.<br>He stood up from his chair and walked over the floor. His mind felt a little heavy with memories again.  
>He opened the door to his pensieve where he also keept all his memories. With his wand he extracted a slivery string of memories.<br>"I better put a lable on this one with happy memories. But for now..." He put the little flask on the shelf where he keep the less unfortunate memories he had.  
>He let out a little sigh as he was about to close the doors to his penieve. The water was filled with a memory.<br>But it was not his. "Curious..." He did wonder how someone else's memories suddenly appeared without him pouring it in first.  
>Dumbledor leaned over it and soon he fell into the scene of a womans memory.<p>

The room was run down, almost empty except for a bed without a frame or legs.  
>A young girl sat on the bed. Her locks were as blond as snow. The girl was staring at the door. Sounds could be heard from the other side of the door.<br>The door flung open. Into the room a familiar figure stepped together with two younger men. Faint words came from the dark Lords lips.  
>They were to weak to hear. She had been to weak to hear them.'<br>"take care of her, boys" Voldemort said and closed the door behind him.  
>The scene about to present itself made even Dumbledor feel uneasy. The way the boys tortured the girl was unforgivable.<br>Not only did they curse her, but they were hurting her physically. The memory was getting blurry until the abuse finally stopped.  
>The bloody body barley moved. You could hear the woman's quiet sobs.<br>A zipper was opened and one of the men dropped his pants to the floor.  
>Dumbledor had to close his eyes. He felt his stomach turn inside him.<br>The memory changed setting.  
>Dumbledor felt quite relived to be honest. Now he stood in a dining room with a long table in the middle.<br>Around it was very famous death eaters, amog them was Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus and of course the Lord himself.  
>The girl sat beside Voldemort now. She looked terrified. The Lord placed a hand upon her shoulder.<br>"Im glad to inform you Alice... That you are expecting a child." Her face got tense and soon she was crying.

"don't worry, my child. The boys who violated you will never see sunlight again. I took it upon myself to punish them for what they did, so i killed them."  
>He pulled her a little closer as if he was comforting her "How could they do such a thing"<br>The words were as cold as ice to her ears. She felt no comfort in knowing that Voldemort killed the men who had done this to her.  
>But she nodded a little. She was fine with what they got. But it still did not bring her any joy.<br>The setting shanged once again.  
>The girl was now laying upon a table. It looked as if she was going to be starved to her death.<br>The lord took out a silver dagger from a box Lucius had held out to him. With the blade in his hand he stabbed the young womans stomach.  
>Her scream cut through Dumbledors ears like a raizor. Voldemort was carving away her skin, cutting her up.<br>The Lord threw the dagger to the floor. With both hands he lifted out the baby that had been resting inside the womans womb.  
>The memory became blurry again. It was as if an eternity passed. The men turned around holding up an egg.<br>"One last thing now" The green flash devoured her and the memory became darkness.  
>Albus Dumbledor backed away from the pensieve. He was breathing rather heavy. He called for Severus Snape as quick as he could.<br>A stiff man dressed in black came into the office. "You called" He said.  
>Dumbledor nodded and stood up straight. "Did you know anyone named Alice when you were a death eater?"<br>He asked. Snape rised his eyebrows a bit. "Why would that be interesting to you?" He asked. Dumbledor led Snape to his pensieve letting him see the memory.  
>Even though Snape already was very pale to start with he came back a few shades lighter. "If i'm not mistaken... Alice Malfoy" he said.<br>"I knew she died, but not how..." Snape explained. "Ah, i remember her. I now know why i did not recognize her from the start" Dumbledor sat down.  
>The memories of Alice Malfoy filled his mind. Unlike the rest of her family she had been kind.<br>She kept out out trouble and did not stick her nose where it did not belong. Dumbledor understood why.  
>The sortinghat had told him about her the first year she arrived here. She was pretty much the black sheep of the family.<br>She had enough of trouble with her family. And for the sortinghat to place any Malfoy into a different house than slytherin would only give the girl more trouble.  
>He said she had been more fit for hufflepuff.<br>The girl grew up in hogwarts. Getting more and more aware of her place in the world. Her self worth did not grow within this school.  
>As soon as she finished all her years at hogwarts she joined the death eaters.<br>That was the last Dumbledor had heard of her. Snape knew a little bit more. She had been given to the Dark lord by the Malfoy family. The girl had not joined by her own free will.  
>Alice Malfoy had become the ultimate sacrifice that no one dared to make. Starved to be pleasing for the eye to look upon.<br>She paid the ultimate price that no death eater would want to pay themself.  
>"Her story was indeed a sad one Severus" Dumbledor said with a sort of lump in his chest. "I think we sould take on her lead. We have to find that egg"<br>Snape nodded and turned to look out the window. "After Alice was killed i started to hear rumours about the egg." Snape looked at Dumbledor. "I can not promise anything. It was only rumours" Dumbledor understood that. "I am willing to take that risk. If that means we may get closer to destroying Voldemort its worth it."

If you did like this chapter of my story.  
>Please give me a review.<br>Thank you for reaching the end of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**  
><strong>Second chapter here.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you like it, and if you do i would be happy if you would take a minuit to give me a reveiw.<strong>  
><strong>Also if you want you can favorite.<strong>

It was the end of term.  
>Most pupils went home but a few stayed over at school during the break.<br>There were no need for all teachers to be at school, so a few got to go home aswell as the children. Dumbledor had given Snape some time ''off'' from work, so that they both could go out and search for that egg they had seen in the memory of Alice Malfoy.

They left a bitterly cold wednesday morning around 9'o clock.  
>9.01 that morning they arrived at a small town.<br>Mainly a town where muggles lived, but it was also the home of an important person.  
>Alice Malfoy had lived here, in a house ontop of a mountain. And because of the good location because not many wizards ran in here to accidently put their nose where it did not belong.<br>They had to walk a few kilometers before arriving at the and of the mountain. It was more of a very large hill with some very big rocks on it, but mountain sounded a bit more unwelcoming. Also it would sound alot more cool when people talked about it if they ever lived to tell the tale. On top of the hill stood a big black mansion. It was like a little black spot in the deep snow.  
>Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledor trudge through the deep snow.<br>It was up to their waist's. It took them 10 minuits before they finally stood just outside the door. Both Snape and Dumbledor was out of breath, but were a little to proud to show it.  
>Everything about the house and the area surronding the place revealed that no one had set their foot close to this place in a very long time.<br>Snape felt the door handle. It was locked. He waved his wand and mumbled alohomora.  
>He opend the door and walked in first. The hallway that met the was full of dust. It was almost like a mist wich made it more difficult to breathe. Dumbledor followed closely behind snape as they made their way inside.<br>"I suspect that this is the place" Snape luminated his want to be able to see better.  
>The wizards went into the house and closed the door behind him. A terrible stench came at them when they came into the entré. "I suppose we should check the basement first, Severus" Dumbledor insisted. Then he thought to him self that its always the basement somehow. If not it then must be attic. Two places that you usually should seach in first.<br>Slowly the two maid their way down a staircase leading down, hopefully to the basement.  
>The stench became stronger the futher down they came. In the end of the stairs was another door which snape again opened with the unlocking spell.<br>The door slid open and the smell just hit them with full force.  
>Never had their noses experienced such an discusting odour.<br>It reeked of rotten flesh and horror. They were a bit unsure if they were to proceed but decided that if they had come this far, why not continue.  
>The two men came into a room where a giant cocoon at the end of it, spreading its roots all around the floor. They were like snares around the dead bodies lying on the floor.<br>The victims looked like their insides had been sucked out by a monster.  
>The both wizards did not feel comfortable at all by this.<br>Slowly they walked closer to the cocoon.  
>Through the thin shell they could see a girl floating around in fetal position inside some kind of liquid.<br>It was too dark to be able to tell how she looked, but her hair was for sure as white as snow.  
>Dumbledor made his way past Snape and waved his wand at the cocoon. The shell started to crack open.<br>Within a moment a liquid slightly thicker than water burst out over the both of them. Dumbledor having quick reflexes was able to sheild them from getting hit by it.  
>The girls body followed the flowing fluid and out onto the floor.<br>Her eyes shot opend and she gave away a shreik loud enough to compeete with a baby mandrake.  
>The girl was trying to move around but she was so disoriented that she could not tell what was up or down. She crawled around on the floor, above the bodies of the dead men.<br>Snape took her arm in a tight grip and pulled her up on her legs, only for her to sink back to the ground again. She was to weak to be able to walk.  
>The poor girl was thin and short. Her hair was indeed as white as snow and her skin pale as the moon. Age wise she looked like a first year student, maybe second. But because of her hight they did not want to guess that she was any older<br>The girl looked up at snape with blurred vision. Three men in dark clothes stood there and she tried to reach her hand to one of them. She missed Snape by many inches.  
>Dumbledor watched as the master of potions took of his matle and placed it around the girl before he picked her up.<br>"And now?" Snape asked Dumbledor.  
>They had the girl now, and they either would keep her or place her somewere safe.<br>"We must keep her safe, Severus... And as i said earlier this year. No place is safer than Hogwarts" Dumbledor gave Snape a smile before they made their way out from the house.  
>When they came out they finally remembered the smell of fresh air.<br>Dumbledor placed his hand on Snapes shoulder. He took a last look at the village beneath the hill before they stood in Dumbledors office the next second.  
>The effect of traveling like this effected the girl.<br>Without any warning the girl hurled all over the professor who held her.  
>Snape looked very displeased by this.<br>Dumbledor looked quite amused by this.  
>The fact that Snape had very little to say no to when he asked was sometimes very amusing.<br>"Severus. Thank you for helping me..."  
>Snape lowered his head a bit. He were about to place the girl on a chair when Dumbledors voice once again rang through the air.<br>"would you be kind to take care of her? You are the one i trust the most..."  
>Snape gave Dumbledor a crossed look before he turned around and left the office with the girl.<br>Two things needed to be done now.  
>Washing and then a bath for the little miss.<br>The next day Dumbledor entrusted the information about the girl to Minerva Mcgonagall as well as Poppy Pomfrey.  
>They were all in the hospital wing with the girl to sort some things out.<br>First of all. Clothes.  
>The two women could not stand the fact that the girl wore one of Snapes white old shirts.<br>It was twice as big as the girl and reached her to the knees.  
>On her feet she wore two very thick gray socks. To protect them from the cold floor.<br>Even in these rags she looked very pretty but the clothes Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey gave to the girl was well needed. She now looked just like a student.  
>They had given her a school uniform they had found lying around somewere.<br>It fit like a glove on her.  
>Second thing.<br>With some help from Madam Pomfrey the girl was now able to walk. A few waves with the wand and a few potions later the girl walked on her own, a little slow and unsteady, but still.  
>She looked very proud when the girl slowly walked over to Snape.<br>Slowly the girl turned around infront of the professor as if she was showing him what she had gotten. Snape nodded to her and only that made the mouth curl into a smile.  
>"so... Whats her name then, Dumbledor?" Mcgonagall asked.<br>Names... well that was the third thing that had to be sorted out then.  
>A long silence followed.<br>"Aurora"  
>It was Snape who suggested it.<br>"Her mothers middle name was Aurora"  
>The other agreed to that and Aurora it was.<br>The last thing that were a problem was ofcours language. And potions and spells were not going to work on this matter.  
>Aurora was not able to talk... yet.<br>A few words she could say, such as hungry, no and yes.  
>Names were hard but she already knew Snapes name by heart.<br>The first night he had tried to tell her some stuff but in the end she did not understand a single thing and he ended up trying to get her to say his name correcly.  
>Dumbledor was a tricky name to learn, but eventually she got it.<br>The rest of the christmas break went to make Aurora feel at home.  
>She was staying in the dundgeons with Snape wich some how made her comfortable.<br>It was Late night and she was about to go to bed. Snape was not very good at putting someone to bed. But he pointed at the little bed they had fixed for her. She laid herself on the bed and Snape covered her with a blanket quickly before he turned around and put the light out.  
>This task made him feel uncomfortable. He went out for a walk in the castle. Also checking if there were any students out of bed.<br>Dumbledor had explained to Snape, when he had asked why he had to take care of the girl, that Aurora was almost like a little bird that hatched from an egg.  
>The first person she laid eyes on were going to be the person she trusts the most.<br>As weir as it may be the girl almost always took cover behind her whenever she was scared. Which happened a few times when Snape had used magic or when she met with a new teacher that Dumbledor wanted her to know.  
>He returned to his residence where he found a Aurora asleep.<br>But there was a problem. The girl had crawled out of her bed and into his own.  
>The man got annoyed by it and waved his want to lift her up in the air and place her back into her bed. He had to teach her that his bed was forbidden for everyone except himself.<br>Then went to bed too. It took a few hours for him to finally fall to sleep.  
>One last thought were in his mind before he drifted off.<br>'This term was not going to be very fun.'

****************************************************  
><strong>Thank you for reaching the end of the second chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me what you think of it!<strong>

**Just a little fun fact that happened while i wrote this chapter.**  
><strong>When i were supposed to write Dumbledor i accidentally wrote Dumplingdor.<strong>  
><strong>I live in china atm and have had too many dumplings<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you can forgive me for the layout issues that i have been facing.**  
><span><strong>Still new to the art of posting a fanfic.<strong>

Chapter 3

Indeed.  
>This year was going to be hell.<br>The first day back in school after the christmas break had been as usuall.  
>Though the only out of the ordinary was that he had left Aurora in his room.<br>Comming back with food that day was disturbing.  
>Aurora were sitting in his bed with his blankets all wrapped around her.<br>She was crying loudly.  
>On the floor were ink spilled. The ink he gave her together with parchment and a quil to play around with.<br>He put the food down on a table close to the door.  
>Aurora looked up to the sound of the plates.<br>When she saw Snape she darted out of the bed like an arrow and threw herself at him.  
>Her arms around him he stood there, stiff as a stick not really knowing what he was supposed to do.<br>Slowly he just put his hand on top of her head.  
>Her blond hair felt like silk under his fingers.<br>Aurora slowly calmed down. She looked at Snape with a hurt look.  
>"you thought i abandoned you" he said in a low voice.<p>

The next day was a joyful day for most students.  
>The day had begun with 4th year students walking down into the dungeons for another terrible potions lesson.<br>When they came in to the classroom however they were met by a young girl.  
>She suddenly was shining with a smile.<br>The students hoped that this was their new teacher and that Snape had been fired.  
>But the girl seemed to be way too young.<br>Also this was too good to be true.  
>To the students dissapointment Snape arrived when they were all seated.<br>He checked all names before he began his lesson.  
>Soon he realized that not only were the students curious about the little girl he had brought into class today (Which he could have lived with).<br>But also Aurora was very curious about the students.  
>Slightly shy when she realized she had most of the attention she quickly stepped behind Snape to hide.<br>Amusment level -5.  
>Snape sighed and then cleared his throat. "may i present to you..." He placed himself behind the girl and held her infront of him. "Aurora... Ask why she is here and ill give you a weeks detention." He continued while glaring at the students.<br>For the first time in the history of Snape the whole class was trying to cover up their smiles.  
>The lesson started and Aurora followed snape like a tail, holding onto his clothes. This was a real sight and caused alot of laughter. As Snape demonstrated a few new things for his students Aurora was looking closely too, almost dipping her nose into what he was doing.<br>Enough.  
>Snape set up an extra station for the girl, where she could play around with harmless ingredients and if she were lucky it would turn out bad.<br>The lesson went on and ended. The time had passed by rather quickly. Having Aurora sneaking around the classroom was alot of fun for the students. Seeing Snape act like a dad when he, for the fifth time, had to take her back to her spot because she was wandering around among the other students trying to nick their ingredients.  
>Snape was irritated that he could not tell her off properly because of Dumbledors request.<br>That morning a very happy group of people left the their potions lesson.  
>A rumor spread around the school between the older students.<br>Later that day first year students, from Gryffindor and Slytherin, made their way down to their last lesson. Potions.  
>Usually they met with a depressed bunch of second year students complaining about how unfair Snape was, but not today. This took them by surprise.<br>Somehow the rumor had not yet reached the younger students about Snapes new ''assistant"  
>Ron smiled and looked at his friends. "do you think we got a new teacher?!" he asked happily.<br>Hermione rolled her eyes "of course not, otherwise we would have heard of it"  
>Harry thought Snape maybe had gotten sick?<br>Well, they were about to find out.  
>When they enterd the classroom Snape sat quietly waiting for them.<br>First impression was that nothing was out of the ordinary. Then what had they all been so happy about?  
>Everyone took a seat and Snape stood up from his chair. Behind him, clinging onto his clothes was a blond girl. Around their age Harry guessed. Pale skin and violet eyes that stared at them, making him feel odd.<br>The girl made many confused. Who was she and why was she here?  
>"Before you ask any questions... I can tell you that this is Aurora... And that's all you need to know. As i said to the others. If you ask anything more about her, ill give you a weeks detention. And if you even think about it you will serve detention tonight"<br>He said in a cold voice as he lead the girl to her messy work station.

Snape demonstrated how to make a simple antidote.  
>Aurora was watching very closely, doing exactly like him.<br>The other students were taking notes and trying to gather all information they could get to later make their own potion. Aurora stood up quietly and walked closer to get a better look at what he was doing. Snape gave her a warning look but she seemed to not notice and soon she was standing right beside him looking at what he was doing.  
>Again, Snape lead her to her station. Muffled laughter was heard from all students.<br>Even the Slytherin students had a hard time to contain themselves.  
>"1 point from every one who are laughing" He spat before continued his lesson.<br>This was the first time that Snape had taken away points from everyone in a class.  
>But for many students it was worth it.<br>Ron and Harry were glad to give points up just to be able to laugh at Snapes clear missery to have to put up with a girl like that. Hermione on the other hand was not so happy.  
>They figured that she must be some what of a retard because she did not seem to know when to knock it off. Also she did not talk. Not even once.<br>Hermione told them quietly that you could not just say someone was retarded out of the blue, also it was offensive. Harry had to agree with that, but still had an odd feeling about the girl  
>Snape walked around the classroom, looking down into every cauldron, examining the outcome.<br>The comments were more humiliating than usual, not even Draco got away.  
>Harry and ron's potion looked more like poison than an antidote, while Draco was offended by Snape telling him that his potion was almost as bad as Harry's.<br>Snape stood over Hermiones Couldron. "maybe if my life depended on it i would drink it, to be able to stay alive another hour so i can brew my own potion"  
>The lesson ended and even if points were lost and the comments had been worse than usuall, they too were leaving the potions lesson quite happy.<br>Snape sighed deeply and turned around.  
>Finally some piece and quiet.<br>He went over to Auroras table to see what she had been doing.  
>On her table stood her couldron, containing a pretty good antidote.<br>He gave her a hint of a smile, which she noticed.  
>Auroras face lit up.<p>

Dinnertime approached.  
>Snape was taking it easy grading homework. He keep an eye on Aurora while she made a few potions she had been tought in class by observing snape.<br>She stopped after a while and walked up to Snapes desk, standing beside him.  
>"severus" Her soft voice said.<br>Snape looked up at her and waited for her to continue.  
>"hungry" She said softly.<br>"ah..." He placed his work on his desk and looked at the clock. "ill bring some food for us"  
>A nock on the door.<br>Snape raised his eyesbrows and went to open.  
>Outside stood Dumbledor. He smiled at the Aurora who stood closely behind Snape. "I see you get along very well"<br>Snape looked down on Aurora, not agreeing fully on that statement.  
>"what can i help you with, headmaster?" Snape asked.<br>"Nothing at the moment, severus" Dumbledor said. "but it would be very nice if you would bring Aurora up to the great hall for dinner."  
>Snape did as Dumbledor said and brought the girl with him to the great hall.<br>He had to hold her wrist to keep her from running away from him.  
>When they enterd the great hall everyone was enjoying dinner.<br>As they made their way to the teachers table the room grew quiet.  
>Wide smiled appeared on the younger students. Soon the older students could see what all the rumors had been about. Everyone not belonging to slytherin tenden to not choose potion in the later years.<br>They too, enjoyed the sight of proffesor snape being in this situation.  
>Aurora felt scared being watched by so many people.<br>She suddenly jerked her hand back from snape and sat down on the floor, almost trying to hide from everyone.  
>He felt stupid and embarrased to have to walk back to the girl and offer his hand to her.<br>The girl took it and hurried to bury her face into his arm.  
>Muffled laughter filled the great hall.<br>He slowly started walking again and Aurora followed.  
>Snape felt so humiliated by this and sent deadly glares to as many students as he possibly could. He sometimes wished that he could get rid of the girl.<br>But he had promised Dumbledor.  
>They sat down at the teachers table. He served himself food and also plated some for her.<br>Aurora started to eat with her hands and Snape, who could not tolerate that at all, not even with food that was supposed to be eaten with the hands, started to cut up her food so that she would be able to atleast eat with a spoon.  
>The great hall was again filled with laughter.<br>Again Snape sent deadly glares at everyone.  
>Slowly he turned his eyes to watch Aurora eat with the spoon he had given her.<br>His eyes soften a little bit as he calmed down. He continued to eat in silence, only answering when Aurora asked what diffrent food were that she ate.

"I never saw Snape as a fatherly type" Ron said with his mouth full of food. "I think he seems a little bit more human sence the girl came... Even though its scare sometimes" Harry replied.  
>The two people who enjoyed this the most was possebly the Weasly twins. They were laughing so hard that they were crying. Never had they been able to imagine Snape cutting up the food for someone else.<p>

The longer into the year they came Aurora became better at talking and expressing herself.  
>She understood a third of everything that was said in class and were able to hold a simple conversation.<br>Aurora was not a student yet but she had started to study potions. Snape had noticed her talent for it and let her particepate in his lessons instead of letting her play with the same things day in and day out.  
>His demonstrations was enough for her to be able to make a decent potion.<br>The fact that she could not read or write made him impressed that she was able to remember everything.  
>Aurora helped with the younger pupils alot which she very much enjoyed.<br>The pupils on the other hand were not as happy as she was because of the way she tended to help.  
>Ron were about to mess up bad when he were about to pour one of his two liquid ingredients into his couldron. Aurora was there and pinched him in the neck.<br>"ouch!" Ron whined and turned around to look at Aurora.  
>Snape could not help it. the corner of his mouth curved into a slight smile. He was pleased that she had started to disturb the students instead of himself.<br>Aurora took the little bottle Ron held in his hand and placed it down on the table and gave him the other one. "this one" she said before leaving.  
>"Man, i thought it was fun at first, but she is almost like you Hermione... But violent" He said to hermione that was sitting at the table next to him. "She was right though... You could have ended up as sheamus usually dose... blown up"<br>Aurora ended up at Sheamus table looking at what he was doing. She soon realized that he were about to make more damage than usuall. Before he could drop the ingredients into the couldron she hit the ingredients out of his hands. "too much!" she said.  
>Sheamus was not happy about this and when the girl walked away he mumbled that if he could he would curse her.<br>Snape soon stood beside the boy. "we do not want you to blow the entire classrom... Try to keep your explosions to yourself." Snape said and walked back to his desk. "1 point from Gryffindor for bad behavior"  
>Draco was amused by the scene. He did not even bother to hide his grin.<br>Aurora went over to the boy from Slytherin. Her violet eyes stared at him for a while. She walked closer and touched his hair. "pretty" She mumbled.  
>Draco blushed slightly by her rather rude approach.<br>She then pinched his nose and picked up a few more leaves that they were supposed to add to the mixture. Draco had gotten pretty small leaves, and it said three, his was half the size as the others. "2 More" she directed.  
>When she turned around to the table beside Draco to check theri potion Draco made a foul face before he took way too many leaves and dropped them into the couldron. The mixture became alerting red.<br>He pushed the couldron to the edge twoards Aurora. It tipped over and the liquid spilled out over Auroras legs.  
>A loud screame came from her lips as she sunk down.<br>The liquid burned on her skin.  
>Snape looked up, then he quickly made his way to Aurora and Draco. "What happened?" he demanded the answere.<br>"i-it was an accident!" Draco said with nervousness, already regretting his actions.  
>"class dismissed! Get out from here."<br>Everyone hurried out and when everyone was out Snape took the girl with him and hurried to the hospital wing. He was a little out of breath when he reached Madam Pomfrey who stood there almost waiting for them.

Aurora had to stay in the hospital wing for almost two weeks.  
>Snape enjoyed the time he got to spend alone, finally.<br>Having someone so close for so long was really annoying.  
>But it was getting a little bit lonely he had to admit. She often brought him some amusing moments.<br>He visited about three times, bringing her small gifts such as chocolate frogs and candy.  
>Snape told Madam Pomfrey they were gifts from the students but she knew he was lying.<p>

***************************************************************************  
><strong>sense its weekend i had a little bit more time to write.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like it owo<strong>  
><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
